


all the forevers in this sweet world of ours

by shipwreckinabottle



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckinabottle/pseuds/shipwreckinabottle
Summary: i wish we had more time.in which their wish was granted by the god that she defied.





	all the forevers in this sweet world of ours

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i had in my head. 
> 
> it's written as a one-shot mainly because I have a longer AU idea coming up for this pairing :)

It wasn’t a face she’d expected to see.  
  
She remembered him well, fondly on those nights when street lamps would glow lambent and snow would grace her with the soft touch of a lost lover; on those nights, it felt like only yesterday when they had danced for the first time all those years ago at the tiny village of Veld.  
  
Veld was no more, long lost to the ravages of war, but he…  
  
His eyes were the same; as blue and as striking and as full of life as the oceans around Paradise island; his hair the same brown tuft that never seemed capable of being even an inch out of place; and his smile, _oh his smile_ , so unburdened by the weight of the world on his shoulders, a smile so bright he could lighten up even the darkest of battlefields.  
  
The same face… almost half a century later like he hadn’t aged a day.  
  
Clark had found him in the remnants of a small town once thriving with thousands, nothing remained now but destruction and death. He had fought the man of steel and their blows had reverberated all the way to Themyscira herself.  
  
When she arrived… he had already fallen, a combined effort requiring half the members of the Justice League.  
  
Now almost half a day later, an impenetrable wall of Kryptonian steel separated them two, a cell Bruce had built to imprison the strongest of powered villains.  
  
He sat at the center of the room, motionless, his eyes closed in quiet mediation.  
  
She stood beyond the one-way mirror, still not quite believing her eyes.  
  
Until he turned towards her, the same blue eyes finding hers through the one-sided glass opaque to human eyes… and smiled.  
  
“ _Remember how we wished we had more time…?”_  
  
The same familiar smile, as charming and as handsome as he ever was, a smile she remembered and loved all too well… until it no longer was.  
  
His lips curled upwards as he spoke, his grin widening, settling into one that was as terrifying and as familiar as the man she had once loved so much.  
  
Perhaps too familiar.  
  
For when his smile settled, she knew… that it wasn’t just Steve Trevor who stood across from her in that prison cell.  
  
It was Ares as well.


End file.
